Dreaming of Memories
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kisame hates his dreams now that Itachi is no longer with him. (KisaIta - Yaoi)


2 KisaIta fics in one week, aren't you all spoiled. Again, could not help this one from happening. I was half dazed on my morning bus ride and bam! Some of these _'dreams'_ are actually hints to other KisaIta fics I've written over the years **(Stop Dreaming, The Undone)** , or even last week **(Unnecessary Risk)**.

CH 7 of **Decisions** will also be out shortly, I am presently revising it. 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. 

**-=Dreaming of Memories=-**

Kisame hated dreaming.

Although the images are always happy memories, they are the also the most painful ones. He remembers every moment he has ever shared with Itachi. 

On the first night, he could almost feel Itachi in his arms again. He dreamt of the first time that he protected the Uchiha and carried him away from the bloodshed of battle. 

There were ANBU surrounding them, an ambush, a trap, whatever it was, both Akatsuki members were prepared to attack. Itachi's eyes instantly swirled crimson red and Kisame drew his trusted sword, as a bloodlust grin spread out across his mouth. The first few deaths were only jounins, the round of decoys. Kisame ripped through them all with the jagged scales of his sword. Very rarely did Itachi stumble; his eyes had sharpened into the mangekyou sharingan to dispatch of his adversaries, until the harsh red of his pupils began to leak down his face from overuse. It had begun to rain torrentially as well. Itachi was exhausted, shivering, and soaked. He killed his last foe but the ANBU had managed to sink his claws into the Uchiha's ribs. Luckily, the hit did not puncture his lung. Two of the scratches were flesh wounds but the third was lodged deep into his side, having missed anything vital. Itachi held his hand over the injury, as the blood oozed through his fingers; he did not need his hands to kill though. His eyes were ruthless albeit fragile. 

Kisame was bleeding from his temple; a kunai that had grazed his headband sliced open the soft skin near his hairline and blood spilled down over half of his face. The rain had drenched them and washed most of it away as the shark was panting and circling his last victim. The ANBU squad had forced him to use too much chakra in constant bursts, in order to deflect the various ninjutsus thrown at them simultaneously. It was a good strategy against him but useless against Itachi. The Uchiha could entrance them all with a single stare. It was over now. Kisame walked over to Itachi, who had not moved yet. There were dead bodies scattered all around them. He was about to speak, when the Uchiha snapped and his voice cracked in sudden fear, ''I can't see…'' 

That was the first time Itachi went blind. 

Kisame had picked Itachi up immediately and fled the massacre. He sensed that reinforcements were deployed in their direction and would undoubtedly hunt them. The Uchiha wanted to protest; he felt like a child in this man's strong arms but instead of arguing, as Kisame sprang into the trees and escaped, he buried his face into his partner's chest and closed his eyes to the world. All he could smell was blood and all that he could hear was the rain. His vision was completely black and his head throbbed with the worst pain of his life. He gripped the black and red cloak and hid his face with every wave of agony, as his other hand tried to protect the wound in his rib cage. Kisame had only glanced down once at Itachi; his eyes were still bleeding, no matter how hard he shut them or tried to stop the throbbing. The sight disturbed him, caused him to worry and act concerned, and even now, he still clearly remembers that face vividly in his dreams.

That night, Kisame found them a cave to shelter them from the rain and predators. He sent a water clone to patrol their perimeter. The run was exhausting though and left them both shivering. A fire was too much of a risk. Kisame did his best to conceal their chakra signatures and he used the rest of his reserves to heal Itachi's injury on route, before he even chose a location. Once the rain had stopped beating down on them, Itachi realized that they were hidden somewhere but did not let go of Kisame. He resisted the shark's attempt to place him on the ground with a quiet whimper. Kisame's body heat was the only thing helping numb the pain behind his eyes. Itachi only relaxed his tense muscles when Kisame sat down and allowed the Uchiha to lean more heavily against him. As he became comfortable, Kisame wrapped his arms around the smaller body to keep him warm. Either of them slept much; the night was long and overwhelming for both partners. 

That was the first dream Kisame had; it evoked the memories of Itachi's warmth, his fragile voice, and the desire to protect him that caused tears to well up in his amber orbs. He tries to smile as he remembers; that was the first time they ever cuddled together. By the next morning, Itachi's vision had returned but his migraine headache lasted over a week and severely weakened him. That was quite the learning experience for them both. It would be months before Itachi admitted finally that the light in his eyes was vanishing rapidly. They built their friendship through the secrets they shared. 

The dream leaves him empty though and reminds him that Itachi is now counted amongst the deceased. He can no longer touch him, kiss him, or willingly defend him, ever again. Sometimes, he can hear Itachi's voice in his dreams. It sends chills down his spine and wakes him up in a cold sweat, especially when that soft intonation is moaning or whispering his name. He misses that sound and all of their old conversations. 

Last night, he could see Itachi blushing for the first time, behind his sleeping eyes. The theatre in his mind began to replay that event; it was Itachi's birthday. They had been drinking. Itachi had kissed his cheek and when Kisame turned to look at him, that perfectly pale flesh was dusted with a rose hue of embarrassment. That night had been the first time they had ever had sex.

His vivid dreams also make him reminisce; Kisame still remembers the only time that Itachi saved him. They had just become partners and the shark's first attempt at sealing the four tails went awry. Itachi had killed the entire interrogation squad that had confined him. That nostalgia though was incredibly painful, almost tangible. Kisame's whole chest hurts when he muses about Itachi or even mentions his name in passing. Now, almost every morning that he wakes up from one of these dreams, Kisame feels this way. His routine is difficult alone because his genuinely misses his companion and their many exchanges. 

The shark sighs away the hurtful remembrances before they make him shed unnecessary tears. They are the past and no matter how much his mind clings to his memories and indulges in them every night, he still remains in the real world, without his partner. 

Kisame can only see Itachi in his dreams now. 

**-=EndE=-**

Someone please write me KisaIta! And review!


End file.
